Year of the Spark: February 3
by Sparky Army
Summary: Set after 38minutes. Words can hurt, but they can also heal.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree._  
_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

Author's Note (Steph7085): This is actually stolen from a story I haven't posted yet because I can't get onto my laptop, lol. Enjoy!

* * *

**Insecurities **

**By Steph7085**

* * *

Beep. Sigh. Beep. Deeper sigh. Beep.

John groaned and rolled his head back on the pillow, narrowing his eyes searchingly at the door to Carson's office. For over an hour the beeping of monitors and his breathing were the only sources of entertainment he had - he was bored, excruciatingly bored. Flinging his legs over the side of the bed, he pulled his body upwards and attentively prodded the wound still visible, not too mention painful, on his neck.

For an insane moment - though it was probably the stress of the last couple of days - he thought Carson was going to march out of his office with his arms gesturing madly, threatening all sorts of unpleasant things if he didn't get his ass back into bed, luckily for him it was only a moment, and the thought of getting out of the infirmary was a better incentive then Carson was a deterrent .

Steadying himself on his feet by placing one hand on the bed, he took one step forward…

"Where do ya think you're going lad?" Carson's angry, but caring voice snapped. John winced and used all of his military training to put on his best, most pitiful looking pleading expression as he turned to face his irate, exasperated friend.

"Come on Carson, I've been in here for over a day now. I'm fine, you know I'm fine, I know you know that I'm fine. Can't I just go back to my room. I promise I'll be good," he implored hopefully. Carson sighed in response and pointed at him with the pen he removed from his coat pocket.

"Aye, you will," he warned, his crystal blue eyes regarding John seriously, "because if you don't I'll have you dragged back down here and strapped to this bed." John nodded, his face lighting up with the realisation that he was finally free. "Don't get too excited yet lad, if anything, and I mean anything happens or you start feeling that something is wrong…"

"Yes Carson, I know, I know come straight back here," John interrupted - he would have been bouncing on his feet if it wasn't for the fact that he was exhausted.

"And I bloody well better not find you sparing, or doing whatever else you feel like doing. You're not on duty until I decide and I want you to rest, your body needs to recover."

"I said I promise," John defended innocently.

"Aye you did," Carson agreed, turning around and walking back towards his office, throwing a look over his shoulder. "You better keep it as well, or I'll strap Rodney to the chair next to your bed." John laughed at the threat as Carson disappeared into his office and then hastily made a strategic retreat. He hadn't known Carson long but he knew that when it came to his patients health, he was meaner then a Wraith - not that he would admit that of course.

Strolling through the corridor he returned the greetings of the other expedition members and thanked them for their concern - it was kind of amazing how fast news travelled in the city. Although he had promised Carson that he would return to his room as he neared his door he couldn't help but be reluctant. He had been cooped up in a room for ages now and he really didn't fancy locking him self in another, so he spun on his heals and headed in the opposite direction, his feet automatically taking him to McKay's lab - maybe he could annoy him.

He neared the doorway and was just about to enter when the conversation inside caught his attention, causing his eyebrow to arch in surprised amusement.

"It was incredibly comical," Zelenka's voice announced, his amusement clear and John could imagine the little scientist pushing his glasses back into place.

"Well, that's just fantastic," McKay moaned. "All the interesting stuff always happens when I'm away saving peoples lives - again!"

"Well Rodney, you might be glad that you were, I have never seen Dr. Weir as angry before." Now John was definitely surprised.

"Angry?" John interrupted, finally making his presence known as he leaned against the door frame with his arms folded across his chest. The scientists snapped in his direction, McKay's scowl deepening.

"I didn't think that Carson would let you leave this early. What did you do?" He asked accusingly before turning his attention back to his computer. John ignored him.

"Dr. Weir was angry? Who with?" Zelenka opened his mouth to reply but Rodney beat him to it.

"Kavanaugh. Something to do with not believing we could be saved or something," he dismissed the point with his hand, waving it in the air pointlessly before muttering to himself and jabbing at the keyboard.

"Really?" John asked curiously, pushing himself away from the frame and finally entering the room, perching himself on a chair. Suddenly he found himself with a handful of technology that instantly glowed with his touch. He sighed at McKay and shoved the nameless device back in his hands.

"I'm supposed to be resting," he told the man who was glaring at him. "Doctor's orders."

"Well what are you doing here then?" He exclaimed heatedly, thrusting the object back in his hands and peering at it curiously. John rolled his eyes and faced Zelenka expectantly.

"Yes, he was very adamant about shutting the stargate down. Dr. Weir quickly put him in his place. He didn't take to it very kindly."

"What do you mean?" John questioned as his eyebrows furrowed. He may not agree with everything Dr. Weir said or did but the mere thought of anyone being disrespectful to her made his stomach clench in anger.

"He confronted her about it," the jittery scientist explained, his finger pushing up his glasses, "in the middle of the control room. It was not pleasant, but that is only from what I heard from others."

Rodney snorted, "Elizabeth is more then capable of looking after herself. That poor excuse of a scientist wont have known what hit him." His eyes had never left the device but he suddenly look upwards. " He didn't say anything…" he gestured wildly, "you know…offensive or anything?"

"I do not know," Zelenka sighed.

"Well I'm going to find out," John stated as he stood up, slinging the device onto the desk top, earning himself another patented glare from McKay. He merely shrugged and walked out.

-----

Tapping on the office doorframe he rocked on his heels and replaced his hands into his pockets. Dr. Weir looked up from he laptop, her eyes reluctantly leaving the screen to see who required her attention. When she saw who it was she rested her elbows on the desk, linking her fingers together as she tilted her head in question.

"Major, I believe your supposed to be resting. At least that's what Carson told me." John pulled a face and she couldn't hide the small tug at her lips.

"Yeah well, I've been resting for ages now," he defended, taking the seat before her desk and making himself comfortable. She eyed him silently, studying him intently as he shifted in the seat.

"How are you?" She asked, honest concern coating each word. Her eyes lingered on his neck where the bite mark was still visible and he unconsciously brought his fingers to the spot.

"I'm good, I don't think I'll be going near any bugs for a while but other then that…"

"That's good to know," she replied truthfully with a small smile, leaning back in her chair. "You realise that Carson hasn't cleared you for active duty for another two weeks."

John sighed, "Yeah I know, but I plan on getting him to change his mind." He looked at her hopefully. "You wouldn't like to put in a good word for me would you?"

"What Carson says goes," she told him with a raised eyebrow.

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that," he grumbled whilst giving her his infamous puppy eyes, pleading look. She ignored it, much to his dismay.

"What can I do for you Major?"

"What makes you think I want you to do anything?" He questioned cheekily, gaining nothing but a raised eyebrow in response. He grinned. "I heard you had a little trouble whilst I was busy being a main course."

"Oh," she responded, leaning back in her chair and folding her arms with a sigh. "Word travels fast." She narrowed her eyes at him. "I didn't take you for a gossip."

"I'm not," John defended with a smirk. "Merely a concerned citizen of Atlantis."

"Um…well you don't need to concern yourself Major. I'm perfectly capable of handling the situation."

"Oh I don't doubt that for a second."

She ignored him and continued.

"But if you must know, Dr. Kavanaugh decided that he doesn't like or agree with my leadership or decisions and was very…verbal about it."

"And he earned a P.H.D?" John said sarcastically. Elizabeth couldn't help the quiet huff of laughter that escaped despite the fact that she wondered if other people felt the same way as the arrogant scientist. John's read her like a book and his face suddenly turned serious, his eyes showing his complete honesty. "For what it's worth," he fiddled with something on her desk, "you're doing a great job."

That comment made all the difference.


End file.
